Little White butterfly: Sesshomaru x Reader
by Sunshine and Rainbows YAS
Summary: I would suggest You read the 1st chapter of Little blue butterfly: Inuyasha x reader You have a troubled past that no one would truly understand, at least that is what you thought. You continue your journey with the cold hearted Sesshomaru. But is he really that cold hearted? As time moves on you ask yourself can you forget your past and learn to love and trust again?


**Chapter 1: A frightening past**

Your first memory was your parents fighting. Screaming at one another as the threw things... for a time you believed that's what every adult would do to one another. That was until you met Kagome's mother, and father. They smiled constently, even when people weren't looking at them you would hear them speaking kind words to one another.

So one day when you were nine you decided that you were going to confront your parents. But little did you know that doing this would lead to a lifetime of misery and pain. That night your parents spoke nicely to one another, smiling.

You couldn't stop thinking _You're cruel people. _As you threw your bloody shirt away. But as they had found someone to target they became happier. It was until you began spending more time with Kagome's healthy family when they began fighting with one another more.

Until one night when you were 11, you sat at the dinner table with your parents. They weren't fighting so the anxiety in your heart almost dimished, until they glared at you. You were their target once again. You watched them as they screamed hurtful things to you.

"If you weren't born we wouldn't be like this!!" Your father yelled at you.

"If you weren't born we wouldn't have trouble making ends meet." Your mother followed.

It always began with hurtful words, and ended with cuts, and bruises on your back.

But this time they locked you in your room... your cuts became infected. You became ill, and thin. Kagome, whom you felt was your sister, came to your window to see if you were okay. And see returned everynight to treat you after your parents went to sleep.

"(Your name) why don't you leave this horrible place?!?!" Kagome asked as she treated your wounds.

"Because I cannot leave them, they are my family Kagome." You whispered to her.

Kagome sighed. "I would of been miles away by now."

You laughed. "Yet you come into this house to treat me."

But as you became a teenager, they became worse. You began seeking refuge in Kagome's home. But one night when you had just turned 15, you snuck in to get your clothes, the house was dark so you assumed they had went to sleep, that was until your father grabbed you. You screamed for Kagome. You felt the cold tip of a gun press againist your temple. Your mother flipped on the lights. You felt hot tears running down your face.

"Please." You begged.

You yelped as he pushed you forward. You looked at the floor of your home, a place where you were suppose to feel safe. Your parents laughed. You looked up to your mom. "Mommy... please." Your back was hit. You screamed, "Stop it!" You looked to your mom. "Mom please!!" Another hit to your back. You screamed out. Your family...it was always freaking broken. You began to think _Maybe it'd be better if you left now. _

You cried out again. No one would save you. You heard the gun go off, and pain ripped through you. You heard the front door to your parents home open. Someone ran in, yelling. "Get your hands off **my** little white butterfly! You insolent fools!!!" You heard your father as he fell to the ground, and heard your mother come to his side to assist him.

You felt yourself being picked up and carried. "My little white butterfly. You're safe now." You opened your eyes, everything you saw was blurry, but you remember the kind eyes looking into yours, they were filled with worry.

You felt him set you down. "I'll be right back little white butterfly." You closed your eyes focusing, listening. You heard him come back. You opened your eyes, you could only focus on his mouth. "I'll patch you up." Worry filled his voice. "Are you in pain?" You could only nod. And scream when he touched your back. "God, (your name) how could they hurt you. All you do is smile, and hide your pain. I swear next time I see them I-I will kill them!!!" You couldn't manage to mummble a word. You felt as if your body was shutting down. He went to grab the materials to help, when he realized something.

"I need you to take off your shirt so then I can help." I merely just nod, and allowed him to take off my shirt. He began to clean my wounds pausing anytime I screamed to tell me it would be over soon. He grabbed the twisers and gave me a pained whisper. "I'm gonna pull the bullet out of your back... I apologize for this my little white butterfly."

Even though it was painful, you felt at ease, and safe with this person. Once he was finished he lifted you up and put you in his lap. He kissed your forehead, you felt something hot and wet slide down. Your voice came out raspy but you still spoke. "Why are you crying?"

"I can't believe this was your childhood my white butterfly. You are so pure..." He pulled you closer. "(Your name) just know that soon your life will be better." You smiled at him, and in return he smile to you. You put your head to his chest as he cradle you to sleep, but when you woke up the guy who saved you was gone.

Years later you still wondered who he could be. Kagome laughed as you searched for him. You promised yourself that you would thank him for doing something like that. That you would repay the debt. _Or _you thought _you wanted to find that guy because he was your first and only love._

_..._

* * *

**I hope you have a day filled with sunshine and rainbows.**

**-Sunshine and Rainbows YA**S


End file.
